Princess of The Underworld
by anamanga9
Summary: Annabeth and Zach escape from Half-Blood Camp to go search for Percy who had just mysteriously disappeared. Shocking news goes to Annabeth as Zach tricks her into going on a crazy quest to find Nico's Immortal half-sister, The Princess of the Underworld!
1. Chapter I Skullduggery

(IMPORTANT Author's Note: This Story takes place between Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian and The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. Just right after Percy mysteriously disappears.)

Zach's P.O.V

"Where _is_ Percy?" Annabeth asked sternly.

I kept quiet, which insanely hard considering she's asked me this question for about the 100th time in a row. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Besides, if I told the REAL reason I had just dragged her all the to the Underworld, she will NEVER leave me alone...maybe that's how Percy feels.

"Where the hell are we going? Do not tell me you got us lost!"  
>She was seriously starting to irritate me...<br>"Where's Percy? Where! You said he was here! Zach!"  
>Ignoring her is probably the best solution since; she's the daughter of Athena. Reason is on her side of the argument. But if I hear her voice one more time-"<br>"ZACH, ANSWER ME ALREADY!" She screamed on top of her lungs for all to hear.

Three hours in the Underworld with her...I lost my patience...

"Shut Up!" I yelled back at her.

_Uggh, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I only had so much to keep up with her._

But I have to say Annabeth's expression was priceless! Annabeth's jaw dropped to her feet as soon as I blurted that response like she never thought I would. Seconds later, she smirked as if she was waiting for me to speak. I will never understand girls. Now, I'm in for it.

"Excuse me! You have NO right saying that to me. I can't believe you'd even say something like that to me. I'm just asking a simple question. Is Percy here or not?"  
>"No, he isn't. Now, if I could just have some peace and quiet for JUST A MINUTE!"<p>

We kept our distance, but more than just a minute passed by as utter silence began to suffocate me. The Underworld is traumatizing as it is. I know this sounds stupid but, every second of every minute, I could actually feel the grip of death closing in on me.

Darkness is found everywhere. Shades roam around wherever, lost and never found. Cries and moans of grief filled the air. It's hard to describe exactly how the underworld looked like because it's all filled with smog and darkness. You get used to it but... I don't know how Nico lives here.

Plus illusions seem to fall into mind. At every turn, I see my mother, blink once and she's gone and I have to shake the icky feeling away. The Underworld in my perspective doesn't look REAL. I guess Annabeth feels the same way. I can't tell if she's fascinated or just plain paranoid. She always has this expression on her face. Whenever, I call it her "thinking face" and she'd just smile.

"Hey Zach..." Annabeth said solemnly loud. I took a deep breath, ready for the question that made her sound like a broken record, "Where are we?"

What she just asked didn't sound like her usual, "I'm going to kill you if you don't answer" question. It sounded as if she's genuinely didn't know. This is hard to believe from knowing her. I looked around to see what she meant. Then I saw it, to my left and Annabeth's left was a tower. A tower so high up it might be enough to reach up to the world above. I recognized it immediately.

"We're here..." I whispered with some reluctance and awe in my voice. Even Annabeth couldn't help but, to stare in awe too. She always wanted to be an architect, but looking at her face now, you can tell that even she's never seen this architectural beauty before. The tower was lined up with black bricks and reach up to the midnight dark blueish and greyish clouds above, clouding the red sky. Almost as high as the Empire State Building. Broken rocks and pebbles fell at the bottom

But this tower isn't your usual Rapunzel's Tower. This one floated above with guards that stand tall in silence with pride and anger at every corner. You could tell that you'd have to very stealthy NOT to get them to notice you. I could handle them but, I'm not sure if Anna Beth could. The tower was chained to the ground as if it wasn't held down in an anchor it would float upward towards nothingness. The most fascinating part is if you squint hard enough, you can almost see the window of craftsmanship above with mystic purple drapes concealing the inside. Of course, I knew what was on the inside. It's why I'm here.

Inside that tower was a treasure that cannot amount any amount of gold, silver, crystals, emeralds, sapphires, or any other precious jewels you see down here. Even the Olympians feared the power concealed in there. Which is why they trapped _her_. Inside that tower was my destination.

Before Annabeth blurted another word, I had to silence her or else we're doomed.

"Listen, you seriously need to quiet down, Annabeth. If you didn't realize it yet, we're still in the Underworld...lost. There I admitted it! Happy? Now if we ever want to see the light again, we can't let anyone hear us. All the ghosts think we're one of them. Don't let them think otherwise with your big outbursts of, 'Where's Percy?'" I whispered fast and quietly as the wind blew loud enough for the guards not to hear us. In all that tension, I couldn't help but snicker at my freakishly accurate impersonation of Annabeth's 'Where's Percy?' quote. It's hysterical, almost scary that I can do an accurate impression of her. That's what happens when you spend three hours roaming the Underworld with her.

"If the furies... let alone Hades find us. Well, let's just say I don't want to be in the hands of the _ever so merciful_ Hades so; we absolutely can NOT afford that. Not now anyway... Got it?" I continuously whispered harshly to her.

"I know that! Besides none of shades know that were ...well alive. They think I'm just as lost as them. So, were safe for now as long as we don't attract the guards up there. Besides, now that I know that Percy isn't here, why'd you lie to me? " She stared at me as if she was ready to choke me and frankly I was ready for it.

"What exactly are we here for? You obviously dragged me here because you need my help. What's inside that tower? Where are we?" Annabeth whispered sharply.

"Uggh fine... There's something I need to tell you. But it's a secret, so please try to keep your mouth shut. It's something Nico told me the last time I saw him... He said ...he said he had an immortal sister, forgot her name and she's up in that tower. I was curious about the whole thing for days and I thought it would've been a piece of cake and well also, I can't ignore a cry of a maiden in distress. Can I?" I quickly explained then, smirked at ease.

"What..._maiden in distress_... Have you not seen me lately? And stop it with that whole Prince Charming look. It's scaring me." Annabeth said.

"What 'Prince Charming' look? This is my face." I shot back sarcastically, as Annabeth rolled her eyes as if I've been doing the look ever since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Okay, maybe I have... but only to the Aphrodite's cabin girls. Like I'll ever try to impress Annabeth.

(Just to get the conversation going faster in a play script form :)

Annabeth- Does Nico even know your here?

Zach- Hey, you're here too. Don't blame it all on me.

Annabeth- Don't try and change the subject! Does he?

Zach- No, not exactly, I thought I'd see him here to help me with this mission/quest thing but, I guess he went back to camp a little early.

Annabeth- So, you're telling me that we just escaped camp, our safe haven for demi-gods, to go on an unofficial quest to the Underworld with no meaning what so ever, and with no clue where Percy is just so you can flirt with some immortal goddess! Chiron is so going to kill us.

Zach- See, now you're getting this whole 'we' and 'us' thing, Yep, we're all in this together!

*Annabeths groans in disappointment and disgust*

Annabeth- Remind me to kill you when we get out of this mess.

Zach- Right after, I meet a _certain_ immortal goddess, that is.

*puts on a Prince Charming devilish smile*

Annabeth- You're impossible!

Zach- Impossibly awesome, you mean.

Okay maybe I crossed the line... that time, but to tell you the truth I really needed her help on this mission. I'm always hearing about these supposedly amazing adventures she and Percy go on. I'm a little jealous. Considering, I just came to Half-Blood Camp right after a huge Second Titan War. I still cannot believe Percy refused the Gift of Immortality for some annoying girl. If I had that chance, I'd take it in a heartbeat. Perhaps, if I go on this quest, I can achieve Immortality one way or another.

Annabeth continued her argument before we side-tracked on another one, "Anyway, this stupid quest you made up, that's none of our business! Besides, she's Immortal. You're no match for her. "

"Yeah...but wouldn't an immortal goddess be able to escape that tower. She's trapped up there. Besides, aren't you the least curious about why she up there, or why we never heard of her. I thought the children of Athena crave for knowledge and discovery. I've been having these dreams. I don't know. I know it's stupid but..."

"Well, this 'discovery' will have to stay on the down low for a while because my only purpose/goal is to find Percy...Don't try to be the hero, Zach. A hero's fate is never really a happily ever after. I say we turn around and don't look back. What's the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Would it help if I said she's been trapped for centuries even?"

End of Chapter One!

Sorry for so many questions not answered in this here Fan Fiction! It's my first one, so I have my doubts about it. Constructive criticism and comments would be nice since I want to be a writer when I grow up. I wrote this story during math class LOL I hope you like it! ~ XD Oh and for All those PercyXAnnabeth fans. Don't worry, Zach is no threat.


	2. Chapter II Revealing Secrets

(Okay, so the first chapter was in First person. This chapter is in Third person, mainly because Zach is the main character, and Nico isn't. It's going to be hard to switch POV's.)

**Chapter II - Revealing Secrets**

"Hey, everybody, I'm back!" Nico shouted for all to hear, sadly no one answered back to him. It was the Great Depression all over again with Percy's sudden disappearance a few days ago. It seemed as if everybody was down in the dumps, even all the new claimed campers were depressed, and they never even met Percy! Since his disappearance, his title, 'Savior of Olympus" grew and his quests stories were told. The only cabin _actually happy_ about it was the Ares Cabin. It's been a non-stop party for them since.

"Hi Nico! How are you?" A small, sweet voice greeted him. It was Clover, daughter of Demeter, the shyest girl at camp. She's one year old than Nico. She almost never speaks and when she does it sounds like a whisper.

Nico found that hard to believe since back in the Underworld, Demeter won't shut up. Persephone completely had with her mother, and took her anger out on Nico. That's why he had to leave the underworld, so soon and come back to camp.

"Fine, I guess Percy not back yet. He's not in the underworld. I have to report that to Chiron though." He replied.

"Yeah, Annabeth escaped a few days ago to find him. She found another lead to finding him. No one knows where they are and Chiron's real upset about that..." Clover blurted out, then gasped as if she wasn't supposed to say something, "On the bright side, Mr.D left right after the war to carry on some 'business'."

"Where's Annabeth? What's her new lead?" Nico asked.

"She's with Zach...on a mission..." Clover blurted out again. Clover was really horrible at keeping secrets ESPECIALLY from Nico. Clover knew she wasn't allowed to tell anyone that sort of information Annabeth left her. She had to distract Nico, NOT reveal the whole quest.

'Maybe he'll forget if I talk about something else...' She thought. "Oh and if you want to talk to Chiron, he's over at the Strawberry Fields. Also, Leo told this really funny joke at the Camp Fire last night..."

Nico knew Clover was hiding something. He knew she spoke impossibly fast and quick when she's nervous.

'She's trying to change the subject...' Nico thought.

Nico interrupted Clover, "Where did they go? I know you know..."

"Hmm?" Clover perked up, her eyes widen with fear. Nico had seen that expression all the time from fellow campers. But this time was different, it wasn't because she was petrified of the bad fortune and wrath the son of Hades could bring. It was her way of telling Nico that she knew something he didn't know. Something IMPORTANT.

Sadly for Clover, she could not tell lies. Nico could detect that something was wrong.

"I think Chiron's calling me..." She said slowing backing away with that unbelievable excuse. Now he knew that Clover knew. Nico knew that THAT was the question she was trying so very hard to avoid.

'She knows where Annabeth and Zach are...I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought.  
>Nico grabbed her arm tight. She trembled.<br>"Tell me."

At this point, she had no choice but to blurt out the truth. She hated keeping secrets from Nico. He saved her. He was her friend. He should know.  
>'Besides, Zach and Annabeth have been gone for a while. What if they're in trouble? It IS the underworld.' Clover thought with a pinch of doubt. 'How would Nico respond to this?'<br>"Okay..." Clover said, explaining everything to Nico...

(Okay so, I'm going to be doing these little what's-going-to-happen-next little endings at every chapter XD Cheesy I know. It'll look a little like this~)

**Next Chapter: **Zach and Annabeth save the mysterious Immortal Goddess~ Hey, Why don't you guess why she was locked in castle/tower/prison for centuries? LOL sounds a bit like Rapunzel from Tangled XD I'll stop talking now...


	3. Chapter III Rescue

_**Chapter III - Rescue Time! Or Not?**_

_**(Author's Note: Okay so from now on this will be written in third person~ First Person's Boring for me, especially the POV's are confusing!)**_

"Zach, we should just go home. I think that's best idea for now, and... AND STOP IGNORING ME!" Annabeth said.

"Hmm? Oh Come on, Annabeth, I'm almost there!" Zach whined as he continuously climbed the black marble castle. He was seconds away from the only window on the tower. 'I wonder if I save her, I'll gain immortality for my 'courage.' Zach thought.  
>Annabeth on the other hand was fed up with Zach. She noticed that pebbles started falling from above. Looking up she could tell that Zach was about to fall from the crumbly weak tower wall. One more and...<p>

"ZACH! CAREFUL-" Too late, the wall collapsed. Zach started losing balance. Quickly, he reached out for the ledge of the window until he grasped it.  
>Annabeth was sure enough that Zach would turn back, since he almost died. But no, Zach was WAY too impulsive to do something that reasonable. He started climbing into the window. He fell into the tower.<p>

'Finally...' He thought. He tried to be as stealthy as possible, no such luck. He already won the attention of three ghost-like butlers. All looked about his age, with purple hair and red eyes. All at once, they brought out their swords and slowly closed in on Zach.

'Crap!' Zach didn't have a single weapon besides his bow and arrows. He couldn't even use that in the situation he's in. They were too close. He thought about summoning Annabeth, then he shook off the thought or else he'll hear about it later.

"ZACH, YOU OKAY?" Annabeth yelled out from below.  
>"Y...YEAH, ONE SECOND, I...I GOTTA TIE MY SHOES." He stuttered an excuse.<p>

'Nice excuse, everything's obviously not right. What does he take me for? An idiot? I saw him wearing black boots.' She thought as she started climbing the tower as well.

Zach quickly slid behind the three butlers and decided to use a lamp as a weapon. He crashed it against one of the butler's head. /CRASH/ Butler #1 tumbled over window edge. Annabeth almost crashed into him on her way up, but she side-stepped. "What the hell is that idiot doing?" She muttered angrily.  
>Zach next used a desk and kicked it too Butler #2. SLAM/

'This is almost too easy. Maybe it's because their butlers and not as cool as me.' He smirked. Butler#3 came forth, and Zach tried to move out of the way. He saw a glimpse of Butler#3 nametag, it was Timber. Timber then, almost practically sliced Zach's arm off. No, there was just a deep cut on his right shoulder. Blood poured out like a hose down his armor.

Zach collapsed hitting his head, and then tripped Timber in a second. Zach stood and found samurai swords on the wall hung in a glass case. He broke the glass with his left fist and grabbed the black samurai swords. He recognized the metal from somewhere. It was Stygian Iron, just like the one Nico had.  
>Timber and Zach clashed. Timber seemed more skilled at the sword than Zach and Zach had TWO swords. In a minute he'd lose, he got pushed down. Timber raised his sword in triumph. He was sure that these Butlers were absolutely NOT human, or at least a demi-god. SLASH/

The dagger went through Timber's stomach. Annabeth's dagger... Timber gave off a glare at Zach before he gave out. A glare that said 'This isn't over'. Meanwhile Zach gave a sigh of relief.

"See now, why sword skill class is important? You should seriously stop skipping that class." Annabeth claimed and she was probably right too.

"Okay...Okay... Thanks back there. But were not going back to camp just yet!"

"Of course not, but-" Annabeth paused and Zach followed her gaze to see the smallest dragon mankind has ever seen. It was so tiny, innocent, a modest-looking, Zach wanted to keep it. He approached the creature with caution.

Annabeth knew it was a bad idea and she was right once the dragon grew in one huge fire-breathing monster right before Zach. The Dragon breathed out fire and smoke until it filled the room with poisonous smog.


End file.
